


Alone in a Crowded Room

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Hope, Prose Poem, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: Why can't I be normal?





	Alone in a Crowded Room

I walked into a room and, although it was crowded, I felt alone. I sat in a corner, watching those who were fortunate enough to belong to a group: to fit in. I watch girls in a group laughing and sneaking looks at a group of boys on the other side of the room. I sighed, wishing that I belonged. What I wouldn't give to be with those girls, laughing and flirting.

_If only I could fit in. Maybe if I go introduce myself, they'll let me in,_ I thought. But then my cynical side spoke to me. _They would never accept you, you're too different. They think that you're weird. Don't you see the way they sneak glances at you when they think you're not looking?_

I sighed. I knew that I was right. I'm a freak. I am alone. That is the way I'll stay.

I stared at the floor, trying to ignore the people enjoying themselves. Do they not know that I am hurting inside? Do they even care?

I was suddenly aware of someone standing in front of me. I looked up, and to my amazement, it was You.

You spoke to me and showed that You cared. You saved me from loneliness and made me feel alive...

And for that, Lord, I am truly grateful.


End file.
